Confractum vincula
by Splendid the Hero
Summary: One shot 2D x Murdoc


No sabe cómo despedirse, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca quiso que Murdoc tomara de él hasta la última gota de dignidad, convirtiéndose en algo que desprestigia la palabra "amigo". Sin embargo, separarse de él es como mutilarse la carne y vaya que 2D sabe de lo que habla consigo mismo, por primera vez sin compartir nada de lo que le ronda la cabeza. El hecho de que sus súplicas no fueran atendidas, sino motivo de burla y obviedades para el mayor, ha terminado de convencerlo.

Quizás piense en él y lo anhele de una forma que no sea carnal, ¿eh? Pero quizás, para variar, se hace ilusiones.

-Lo único que vas a extrañar de mi es mi voz, ¿verdad?- replica en voz baja con desdén y los ojos húmedos, tirando sobre Murdoc, que ronca despreocupadamente, los billetes que tardó media hora en sacarse, dolorosamente.

Murdoc se rió de él. De nuevo.

-¿Qué dices que te falta? ¿No crees que te he compensado más que suficiente esta noche?

Dejó escapar el humo del cigarrillo. 2D se indignó, mostrando los colmillos, visiblemente alterado y a su ver, con toda la razón.

-Te dejé hacer lo que quisiste. Como mínimo dame lo que me corresponde.

Murdoc siguió riéndose pero combinó su burla con el movimiento de ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones tras volver a subirse la cremallera y meterse las manos en los bolsillos del traje arrugado.

A 2D se le cerró la garganta. Murdoc había cambiado su semblante y le costaba leerlo, meterse en sus pensamientos, comulgar con ellos y saber a qué atenerse.

-¿Qué no haría por amor?

2D iba a decir algo, entre irritado y nervioso, cuando se encontró con el puño de Murdoc, encajándose en su estómago, arrancándole un buche de sangre y rompiéndole más de una costilla cayendo hacia atrás, impulsado por el dolor, escuchando las inmediatas risas que llenaron el ambiente. En menos de un segundo (si es que transcurrió algo en absoluto) tuvo a Murdoc sobre él, obligándolo a darse vuelta y deshaciéndole el torpe nudo que se hizo en la cintura con las sábanas.

2D estuvo a punto de atreverse a pegarle un fuerte codazo en las costillas pero por desgracia lo pensó y la oportunidad se desvaneció. Murdoc, siempre más fuerte, le esposó una mano al soporte de metal de la litera rota, en la que dormía 2D, ampliada por un colchón matrimonial.

-¿Quieres que te dé tu parte restante? Solo tenías que pedírmelo. Iba a comprarte algo lindo pero supongo que puedo regalarte otra cosa.

2D estuvo a punto de maldecir cuando tuvo nuevos motivos para su incomodidad. Dolor. Y humillación. Murdoc se carcajeó con malignidad: se había sacado del bolsillo del pantalón un grueso fajo de billetes, enrollado y lo presionaba con firmeza pero sin prisa contra la entrada de 2D, que jadeaba, sonrojado y lloroso, con el papel empezando a cortarlo para abrirse paso a su vergonzoso interior.

Cuando sus músculos lastimados terminaron de ajustarse a esa enorme y repugnante forma dentro suyo, 2D tenía la mirada perdida y gemía. El desgarre era doloroso pero no se comparaba a la consciencia de saber que Murdoc había llegado a esos extremos.

Hasta ahí llegó. En ese momento no pudo articular idea alguna, ni hablar o insultar y mientras que Murdoc salia de su habitación y se iba al winnebago, tarareando una de las melodías tocadas en el casino, bostezando y quedándose dormido de inmediato, como si casi nada hubiera pasado.

2D pasó alrededor de una hora con los ojos cerrados, llorando hasta que se le acabó la sal. Esta pasó a quemarlo en el pecho con furia. Con los últimos resquicios de amor propio que le quedaban, se mordió la lengua, ahogando un alarido y quebrándose la muñeca para sacarla de las esposas. Empezó a trazar el plan atolondradamente. Se arrojó a la ducha para lavarse rápido con agua fría y se quitó el fajo de billetes ensangrentados con cuidado de que no se mojara, una vez afuera. Se vendó la mano, esperando a que se regenerara al día siguiente. Estuviera donde estuviera.

Afuera, la constelación Géminis parece la más brillante, casi la única visible en el cielo y en tanto empieza a hacerse paso por la maleza del bosque, 2D recuerda lo que Murdoc le dijo cinco años antes, cuando despertó del coma, en el que el mismo lo había dejado.

Alguien inteligente no lloraría al abandonar el motivo de tantas penurias, sangrando , se repite con amargura, ajustando el nudo de la bolsa de billetes que traía consigo, en la que solo se diferencia del verde, una foto de los dos aún fieles el uno al otro, en un marco de oro, quizás más valioso a ojos de Murdoc que ese vínculo que solían tener y que sin duda se echó a perder.


End file.
